The Clown Princess - Batman and Harley Quinn
by writingchick
Summary: Harley Quinn has been in Arkham for six months and finally her time is up. However, no one is ready to make it easy for her as she endures life under batman's careful and controlling eyes. Even in her new job at Wayne Enterprise all the eyes seem to be on her. She just hopes they don't follow her heists and realize she's up to no good. Still in progress but Reviews welcomed! :)
1. The Doubt of The Clown

The rain and wind whipped the windows and then the raindrops fell one by one smashing off the delicate window ledge. The grayness overwhelmed the small dainty figure sitting next to the window. Caught by its overwhelming sadness she removed herself and began to walk from one end of the room to the other. The echoes of her shoes made it sound like there were hundreds of people circling her, walking with her. Often she looked up as if to catch these people in the act but as her eyes leapt forward she was met with nothing and they sank forcefully down to her feet.

A black car, invisible to those around, raced through the dark bleak streets upon a large hill where it was greeted with howling, a curious silence and coldness. As it approached the iron gates the masked man inside looked out of the window to see the many lights littering the building, in doing so he missed the sign that he could have drawn from heart himself, "Arkham Asylum."

"Sir," he was greeted by the master of the prison, the head guard himself who walked so carefully that each footstep could he heard as a singular important noise as if it was a looming threat to all those hidden behind the walls.

The tall masked figure pushed forward a cowering, scowling man with superlative cuffs restraining his long skinny arms. The man had a pale face that was brighter than any light in the room yet his bright rouge lips, black shadowed eyes broke this blank feature and his hair was so black it could be disguised with darkness.

"You have done it again sir," the head guard said and the masked figure nodded and with a crippling firmness pushed forward the clowned man.

"Goodbye Joker," the figure muttered and then disappeared into the whirlpool of the dark corridor, hidden by shadows. The car without noise or light ran back into the hills, which it had appeared from.

Yet with all the news downstairs the figure still paced her room. The cell door opened forcefully, slapping the side of the wall and where the door used to form a barrier now was a guard dressed in a dark blue uniform with silver badges glittering from his chest and hat. With this appearance the figure did nothing but turn away back toward the window, taking in the little light and illusion of air she could.

"I'm busy bell boy," the delicate figure finally said as she held both of her hands to her hips trying to reveal to this glittering man that once she was like him, respected and feared. Yet, this concept was lost as the cell provided nothing but degradation as the guard cuffed the suspecting girl and led her away, without much effort on her part.

The girl was pressed into the bright dawning room and a woman in a long white coat stood from behind the grayish blue desk. The room was one of the brightest in the building, like a sun the light shined down on the figure causing her to squint her eyes. The books on the shelves set off a smell of pages and laminated paper, all mixed with the lavender that haunted the woman in the coat, whom the figure knew as Dr Finsol.

"Good morning, Miss Quinn," Dr Finsol said softly while offering a seat to the still figure, "How did you sleep?"

The figure sat gracefully, taking her large blue eyes up to Dr Finsol's eyes in order to shrug her shoulders at the question, "It was alright." Dr Finsol stood still for a moment. Amazed at how Quinn could carry herself so fragilely and yet her voice was filled with defiance and her unruly accent. If it were not for her now broken appearance she would have reinserted that the subject was not ready to leave but the battle had been ominous and had won.

She tapped her nails on the table as her eyes followed Harley's blonde golden hair, which had been put up in two ponytails for what seems like most of her life. Her pale skin could only reminded her of how long Harley had already been in these halls, yet to keep her in here seemed better than letting a venomous creature free.

"I want to talk about your release Miss Quinn, I know that you know you are up for probation in a few days," at this Dr Finsol bit her lower lip, "and I'm still concerned that your psychological development is not as sound as it could be."

Quinn's eyes suddenly shone like two moons opening for the first time. They contrasted so bitterly with her grey prison jumpsuit and Dr Finsol noted how she would often stroke the name stitched on her left shoulder, "Harley Quinn."

"But Mistah J is back in here, what could I do without him? Anyways I did my time a whole six months of my time!" Harley shouted while shooting up from the chair then as if she had gripped herself finally she covered her hand with her mouth, "Sorry Dr," she exclaimed as she batted her black eyelashes, "Guess I'm just exited that's all."

She sat back down while the silence in the room ran along as if bouncing off the walls and condensing itself so tightly that it suffocated both of them.

"It's OK that you're exited Harley, I do understand but there has been many times where you have been released and ended back here in days. If this happens again well I doubt that any judge in Gotham is going to give you a lenient sentence. You don't want to spend your life in here, so I think I am going to overlook your file one last time," Dr Finsol said while Harley did her best not to have another outburst but her hands were shaking. Her eyes went sullen and dark and she nodded slightly.

"You can take her back now,' Dr Finsol said to the guard standing by the door. He nodded then somewhat gently lent Harley a hand from the seat to guide her to her cell. He ignored her shaking hands and the way her eyes dragged on the floor as if she were trying to block out the cells that she passed. Finally to even his own dismay he opened the cell door and Harley Quinn walked into it, her eyes draping over the small size, the steel walls and the bare bed that was the only furniture. Then her eyes went back to the window and just as she caught its gaze she turned in time to see the door slam in her face.

Broken meant nothing to her but destroyed hit alarming bells, she was becoming so hardened so depressed all the time that even the soft laughter of the guards gave her hope.

The black car once again raced up the hill and the masked figure inside swept out quickly into the Asylum greeted this time not by the head guard but by Dr Finsol.

The masked figure made her stand back at first but once he emerged into the light room her eyes tread over his gleaming black cape, the mask that left his chin bare and the bat symbol upon his sculpted chest.

"Batman, I'm sorry for disturbing you I know how busy you are, but you did ask for notification if I felt a subject was being released before they were ready," she said portraying he self as infinitely dominant to the still figure she had been before.

The dark Night examined her face that was filled with apprehension carefully, "I understand" he said in his rough compelling voice, "which one is it Dr?"

"It's Harley Quinn, she is set to be released in just a few days yet I do fear that she is not emotionally ready."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "I thought she had shown great improvement? All the physiatrists-"

"I know, that's what worries me. She was one of them, she knows how to manipulate them and I just feel that that's what it is. A manipulation in order to get out and lead more rampage on the city, with or without the joker." Dr Finsol stepped toward the dark night, "Yet I don't think she can manipulate you, if you were willing to speak to her of course."

He turned away from her to pick up a book that had lying on the shelf and he set it back carefully upright. While still turned from the woman he spoke, "I do not make it my job to become emotionally invested in the people I fight."

"I understand, but please, you could save the town without leaving the building!" she exclaimed her eyes now wide with frustration and worry.

He turned back to the woman, "If she is fine will you let her leave," he asked carefully examining the woman's expressions.

"Of course," she said forcefully.

"I will talk to her then," he agreed his eyes now lost in what he was going to see, a new woman or a lost dangerous girl.

"I will have a guard take you there-"

"Don't bother," he said, "I already know the way." He left instantly with his cape flashing behind him in his sweeping stride.

"Of course you do," Dr Finsol said quietly to herself.


	2. Batman on Harley's case

Once again the grim figure was sitting on the windowsill. Though she had not spent all morning there. She had moved from the bed in order to peer at the car that her enemy had driven here. Even while staring at it her own reflection seemed to stand in her way as often she would catch a glimpse of her own blonde hair, blue sullen eyes and blushing lips. Yet when she could see the car clearly it astonished her. How the car was beautifully carved and so bold that even with her intense hatred she could do nothing but respect the art of it.

The firm, callous door opened suddenly and with strength slammed off the wall, "Bell boy I'm busy," she called out not bothering to look to his face. Where he was going to take her she did not know but bets were she would be better staying still and pretending she were anywhere else.

"I want to talk," a loud booming voice came. Harley jerked so rapidly that she fell off the windowsill into the hardened bed beneath her, yet it was the act of fear that gave her the most humiliation. She looked straight across and saw his black boots just ending, looking up his face frowned down to her and brought the rupturing sense of dominance that he often gave her.

Rubbing her arm she stood up to face up to the man who had singlehandedly landed her in the cell. But, as she straightened Batman was mere steps away from her, yet she was bitterly reminded that though they were in the same room their positions were like night and day, never coinciding.

"Bman, now why would I want to talk to the man who threw me in the this godforsaken hell whole!" she yelled so suddenly that the anger inside her seemed to erupt around her in order for her to feel nothing but rage, no depression, no confinement, nothing.

"You are out for release soon, Quinn, you know it wouldn't hurt to at least convince me you deserve it," he said firmly taking a step toward her.

"The name's Harley Bman, bit formal for someone who through me in here himself. You need to lighten up!" she said in a deciding yet lightened tone.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Harley?" He exclaimed narrowing his eyes to her childishly pretty face. But as he turned to leave he felt her hand sling on to his arm. The thought of her chance going out of the window threw her to a point of despair in which she could not even comprehend.

"No bats, I have changed, please! I won't fight no more! The joker's in here give me a chance Bats I'll show I can do it! I can be good!" She pleaded while screaming her begs so rapidly he missed almost all of them.

Batman, though unexpectedly so, smiled at her begging composure, it was just a curve of his upper lip but enough for him to stay in the dark cell longer.

He gave her his hand to help her up with she took willingly as a sign of agreement, "This isn't a joke Harley, you get out of here and you obey by the rules or I'll put you back in here myself!" he said steadfastly. Harley began realizing she was not only at his mercy but under his complete control.

"Please, I won't joke no more you got tah believe me bats! I have made a few mistakes, heck a whole wagon wheel of them, but I'm ready start new and fresh! I'll even dye my hair and change my face so I can get a job and start new!"

Batman scowled towards Harley and her eyes widened with fear.

"Or, I'll just stay under your radar, you know, keep real quiet just be like any other person!" she said quickly to avoid him walking out at her previous idea.

"For your sake you had better," he said harshly then just as she opened her mouth to object the door slammed shut, leaving her once more alone, lifeless and jaded.

"I could be just as good as that rat with wings," she muttered sadly to herself, "I'm never getting out of here!"

"Well?" Dr Finsol stood impatiently at the bottom of the stars below the cells. As batman swept down she tried to analyze his eyes but they were so hard and bare that she turned her face back to the stairs long banister. Nothing much more than a line of metal stuck upon a wall.

"There are improvements," Batman noted delicately, "though her sincerity might be lacking."

Dr Finsol perked up, her heels smacked off the steel floor as she approached the dark night with excitement, "you agree with me then? She's not ready!"

"On the contrary, let Quinn try life without the joker, we may all be surprised." Batman began to leave the hall; the building though justified often reminded of an omen of injustice which he could not shake off and which made no sense to him. The clicking of the doctor's shoes followed him into the windy depths of the morning light outside.

"Surprise! You want to be surprised when she puts laughing gas around the city and then kills us all or when the money goes missing from the bank and is left with a picture of the joker you want to be surprised?" The woman exclaimed as batman listened carefully even nodding along at some points.

"I understand you concern doctor but I can assure you that if Quinn is let go she will be watched carefully." These were his last words as in one moment he was standing there and the next the doctor was watching the car disappear in the pink sunlight that streamed over the morose building.

"Surprise, surprise," she whispered to herself watching the sun rise and the shining cars begin to fill the overwhelmed streets, "Harley Quinn will be set free."


	3. The Batboss and the Harleykid

"Whopeeeeeee! I'm FREE!" Harley Quinn screamed to herself as she left the doors of Arkham Asylum and entered fresh air, which she had been dreaming of breathing. She took a look back at the grey building and then particularly to the Joker's window. Of course it was too high up to see any real person but she'd like to think that he was looking down on her wishing her luck. Then again not likely. She swung the keys of her car around her finger, how long it had been since she had driven. How long since she had felt air in her hair and smelt actual grass!

The keys sunk into the ignition and car sparked forward, "Ow glorious power," she chuckled to herself and in the action caught herself laugh. The roof was down, her car had gas and she was a sane woman! How long had it been since a true laugh had passed her lips! She roared the car forward and headed off, "Vivo a Red!" she shouted as she passed the iron gates. Now, all she could think of was giving Red a good old clown surprise.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of the moving vehicle and Harley slammed on the brakes.

"What's the big idea!" she screeched, though her hands were trembling on the wheel.

Then the figure moved closer and to Harley's utter terror Batman appeared. Harley stayed silent as his stride forward told her he meant business and his eyes were now so narrowed and hard that she had to look down to escape them.

He opened her door, "Get out of the car Quinn," he ordered, firmly. One leg at a time she stepped out of the car. Her trembles had turned into a construction of frustration, as her car seemed to get farer and farer away along with her freedom.

"Bats! I aint done nothing! I'm as clean as the hyena's plate on steak night, honest!" she declared crossing her heart with her finger.

Batman shut her car door and took Harley by the arm, "You're coming with me Quinn, and I'll have someone pick the car up!" He ordered pulling her tighter towards him and towards his black gleaming car.

Harley was stunned with just minutes out of the Asylum he was dragging her back. She pulled on his grip, "No, I didn't do anything you are not taking me back!" she cried trying to pull herself away but whatever she did Batman was stronger and taller than her own delicate figure.

"Oh get in!" he said forcefully opening the passenger seat and pushing her into it. As soon as the door slammed shut she hammered on the doorknob ramming it up and down as hard as she could. However, when Batman entered the car she knew better than to try and escape, she had spent many times locked in his car and this day was already not on her side.

Then as he began to drive an idea sprang upon her and without the joker there, it was feasible.

"Ah common bats, you aren't gonna take me back to that place!" Harley chuckled, "Maybe we could work something out ya know," she said in her dizzy Brooklyn accent. She slid her hand onto his muscular shoulder and just as soon as she had done so the car screeched to a stop.

"AAAH" she screamed She rubbed her head, "ya know I'll be happy if I never hear that sound again!" But where she expected Batman to smile toward her he scowled. As if a flash had rendered her lifeless Batman cuffed the hand she was trying to caress him with to the seat of the car. Then without so much as a word the car roared again and took off.

"Hey what's the big idea Bman? I didn't even get to say hello to my babies!" she exclaimed her eyes glistening with what she hoped would become fake tears in order to ignite pity in Batman.

Releasing his stone grip on the steering wheel he brought out a folded piece of beige paper and handed it to Harley. Then he continued to drive along wordlessly.

Harley's eyes peered down toward the paper hoping it would straighten out the mess she had been engulfed into but as she read further she realized her luck was not that good.

"What is this?" she demanded her eyes turning straight to Batman's with apprehension. The black curved printed letters looked as if it had come out of a story book rather than Batman's belt.

"Your probation conditions, Quinn, Dr Finsol called and said you left them in you cell untouched," he looked to her now in a disapproving glance, "I thought you were serious about rehabilitation Quinn?"

Harley laughed, "Aw bats I am serious about it! But there is no way I could have done anything against my probation in the last five minutes," she said smacking Batman lightly on the shoulder.

Batman raised an eyebrow to her, "Oh yeah?"

Her childish eyes went wider revealing the ocean blues that looked just as lost and as scattered as the waves of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Number 19- no driving," she whispered to herself after searching throughout it, "NO DRIVING! How could they expect me not to drive! What am I meant to do walk around and what about my car!" Harley yelled forgetting where she was and whom she was with, "OH! I'm gonna kick some prison hiney!" She lunged toward the steering wheel with her hand that wasn't handcuffed trying to turn it back to the prison.

Batman slammed the brakes but before he could scold Harley for her complete outburst she put her head into her free hand and droplets of water slid down her cheeks onto her prison outfit, "I am sorry bats, I aint crazy I swear!" she said as she blew her nose on the top of the prison shirt.

"Look Quinn," Batman finally said after her crying had ceased, "I am not going to send you back Quinn, but I am taking you to your new apartment!"

Her blue watery eyes lifted up to Batman, "what apartment?"

"Read the rest of the requirements Quinn," he ordered softly and in thankfulness for batman's slight leniency she obeyed.

"It doesn't say anything in here about having to live in an apartment, why can't I live with Red?" she whined like a child who had candy taken from them.

"Because you cannot stay with a fugitive, Quinn, that's an important one," Batman said decisively.

"Red aint a fugitive she was released!" Harley interjected.

Batman rolled his eyes. How many times had those two gone on a heist and pulled it off. He remembered when they were pictured as the "Queen of Thieves' in the Gotham newspapers. Them living together was nothing but trouble and with the probation rules it was impossible.

"If you want to do this right Quinn you can't live with Ivy, I got you in a half way house near the city so you can get a job," he stated firmly.

"A JOB!" she screamed but at Batman's glare she "zipped" her mouth shut, "oops," she squealed and then turned to look at the racing scenes passing. How they flew past each life so insignificant it surprised her that she thought how she must have affected each one of them in one of her heists, even if it was just their eyes going to the newspapers which she graced the cover of.

The car came to a halt and Batman looked to Harley who looked out the window to see her new life shaped as a small wide building.

"Walk into that building, Quinn give them your name and then read over the probation rules carefully," Batman commanded. He took the handcuffs key and unlocked the cuffs letting the steel symbol of restraints fall of off Harley's skin, "Good luck kid."

"Yeah well thanks for not locking me up, again," Harley muttered nudging Batman's shoulder. Batman pressed a button on the steering-wheel and suddenly the passenger door opened.

"You know Bats, I think I am going to do it this time! I'm gonna live my life right!" Harley said grinning with her naive and childish expression.

Batman raised his eyebrow, "For your sakes I hope so," he said darkly and then as soon as Harley stepped out the car raced away. Leaving her on the sidewalk of a building that she hoped would be the start of something well free at least.


	4. Working gal!

"A JOB!" That's what Harley Quinn said when she bounded out of bed in her new bedroom. For today was her first day out she needed a job, in fact she probably would have spent a day lounging around thinking about the joker. However the thought of Batman finding out she had defied him made her shudder. She didn't have the Joker, the henchmen or even Red to defend her. She jumped in the shower, washed up and then once she was dressed she combed out her blonde hair. Looking in the mirror she almost didn't recognize herself and hurriedly, before the image could stick she put her hair back in the two ponytails.

She walked a total of two miles to get to the first company she was interviewing for. Her hoodie allowed her to keep her head down and not be recognized while she muttered what she was planning on saying over and over again.

"Hi, my name is Harley Quinn! And I am very interested in working for your company. I have a PHD is psychology, I am a regional champion in women's gymnastics and I am a reliable hardworking person!"

Over and over again she said the sentences until they became no longer words but noises she strung together to match the beat of her heels on the sidewalk.

The building was a glistening blue with floors made of glass and lights that streamed down like falling stars. Harley took a gulp of the chilly autumn air and entered the halls. The tall skinny receptionist didn't look up as Harley approached, her small phone piece was in her ear and when Harley asked which floor she barely put up three fingers to give the answer.

"Thanks toots," Harley said rushing to the elevator. With her hood still around her she strolled quite happily into the crowded golden elevator and as the door yawned closed a mirror appeared.

The people behind her looked so fancy in their pants suits and designer clothing that Harley felt a pang of embarrassment as she watched her own outfit through the reflection, so she pulled off her hoodie to expose her white blouse underneath and with it a white smile appeared.

Suddenly screams started erupting around the elevator echoing off the steel walls until it sounded like a murderous roar.

"Hey what's going on?" Harley shouted back to the people who seemed to be trying to claw up the elevator walls. Then as the doors opened, like a rush of animals they flurried out leaving Harley the sore in everyone's eyes, as she remained alone in the elevator with the entire floor staring at her with fear and apprehension.

She ignored the whisperings angrily, how could no one believe she could be good and hold down a job? Well she was ready to show them that she could change that there was no way she was going back to crime, until the Joker got out at least.

"It's the clown girl!"

"Harley Quinn?"

"Where is the Joker?"

Harley ignored them all and decided that their must have been a spider or something in the elevator, as much as she knew it was a lie she needed the confidence and ignorance to bound happily to the desk of the manager.

"Hiya! My name is Harley Quinn. And I am very interested in working for your company! I have a PhD is psychology and –"

"CALL THE POLICE!"

"Hey I never did anything!" she yelled back to the manager whose face was puffed up and red while waving his mobile phone at her as some kind of subordinate weapon.

"Get her out of here!" the guy called threateningly and suddenly two guards came rushing out of he glass doors towards Harley. Both the guards were triple her size and muscular enough to have their blue guard suits specifically tailored to their bursting muscles and thick bulging necks.

"Well thanks for your time gotta go!" Harley squealed to the exasperated manager and began to run back to the elevator just in time to miss the guards slamming into the closing doors behind her.

Harley put her head into her hands on the descent back down, "Aw that didn't go as well as I thought it would!" she muttered sulkily. The elevator doors opened to the scene of five guards in a line blocking her exit. As she backed into the elevator realizing why the others had tried to claw up the doors the five guards pounded into it each one grabbing her forcefully ignoring her screams of innocence and treating her like an explosion that despite her blonde hair and delicate figure could explode at any minute.

"AND STAY OUT!" the head guard yelled as Harley landed on the sidewalk after his impressive yet callous throw. For a moment Harley stayed sitting on the pavement. This morning everything seemed so easy, to just walk in and have a job, lord knows that she was smart enough to handle one.

But, once she managed to pick herself up and dust the sidewalk off of her short red skirt her smile appeared back.

"It's alright, I'll just do what the Joker says, laugh at pain. Guess this time it's just my pain," she said to herself as she looked up to the next large building, it was the Hotel El Frances, "I could be a receptionist," she said out loud again, "Hello there toots, mistah toots, I am Harley Quinn what can I do for you! Aaaaaah I nailed it" she screamed to herself. With a boat of confidence she danced willingly into the building.

"AND GET OUT!"

Once more Harley Quinn landed on the sidewalk.

"The only way you will greet people in my hotel is over my dead body!" the owner yelled before having the doors locked promptly behind him.

This time Harley lay flat on the sidewalk she had been thrown onto. Yes, people stared but mostly they just ran past her screaming something about the clown crazy woman. When she finally got up she twirled her blonde ponytail through her fingers and took some strawberry gum from her pocket to eat.

"This'll cheer me up!" she stated happily blowing pink coloured bubbles. Right next one!

"Six" Harley said sadly as she dragged her feet to down the street ready for the two-mile walk to her apartment. Six jobs she had interviewed and six times she had landed on the sidewalk so hard that now her backside was so sour she couldn't fake a smile, and that used to be her speciality.

She put her hoodie back around her and put the hood up so that she would be unrecognisable as Gotham city went into night and the only light came from the passing companies that refused to hire her.

"WAW" she squealed as she accidentally walked right into a passing figure, dressed in a brown plaid coat and a black hat covering the top of his head.

"Sorry Mistah!" she said as he held out a hand to help her up after she once again bounced onto the sidewalk.

"Are you OK?" the worried voice asked and maybe it was the stress of the day getting to Harley but tears started to fall down her face to fast for her to wipe them off before the figure could see them.

"No," she said, "I have interviewed for six jobs and no one will hire me! If I can't get a job I'm going to go back to Arkham!" she began to cry as she said it as if she had just confirmed her own fate. Tears not streaming down her face that was hidden by her hood.

"Maybe I can help you out," the voice said and as soon as the words passed his lips Harley stopped crying and looked up to the man she had run into to.

"Hey, don't I know you!" she suddenly squealed. Without warning she took the hat off the man's face and there right in front of her own unmasked eyes was Bruce Wayne the billionaire.

"But, but, but your Bruce Wayne!" Harley suddenly blushed, didn't he know who she was? That she had pulled a gun on him many times and tried to ruin his company?

"Miss Quinn would you like to interview for the job?"

Fear hit her suddenly, he did know who she was! "You, you, you recognise me!" she stuttered nervously.

Bruce smiled down at the stuttering girl who looked almost normal in her sweatshirt, a huge difference from the girl he had seen in the prison jumpsuit just the day before.

"Miss Quinn your face is very well known in this town but I do assume that you are trying to change this image. Are you serious about looking for a job because I do have an opening," Bruce said gesturing back to the entrance of his company which bore the name Wayne Enterprise above the door.

Harley couldn't stop the huge grin that was coming over her face and leapt to Bruce for a hug, "THANK YOU!" she yelled while hanging on to him tightly.

Bruce blushed as she re-administered herself onto the floor. Though she was the criminal he had often dragged kicking and screaming into the asylum, she was still a twenty-three year old attractive woman who had hypnotised many of the male criminals in the prison.

"That's alright Miss Quinn. You start tomorrow at 9, report to my office," he said holding out his hand which Harley took enthusiastically!

"AH thanks Mistah Wayne! You'll see me there!" she said with a huge grin and she had almost forgotten completely about her back-pain and how most of the day had been wasted.

Tomorrow she was going to be what she called "a working gal!"


	5. The mirror of two sides

The man was sitting behind a large grand desk; his face hidden behind the piles and piles of paperwork. Behind him the entire city was drawn out as the window that replaced the wall showed the sun reflecting off the silver, tall buildings and down into the passing glittering cars miles below.

His office door opened and one his many assistants peered through the door. With mousy brown hair and middle-aged she crept towards his desk as he remained unaware due to the abundance of paperwork.

The assistant crept behind the desk to Bruce as he remained bent over and scribbling down at the tax files.

"_Mister Wayne_?" she said a little sheepishly, "_Mister Wayne_." she called again this time a little louder.

"Huh," Bruce asked as he looked him to the assistant he hadn't even seen come in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mister Wayne, but," the assistant pursed her lips and widened her eyes with worry, "there is a girl here who says she has an interview with you and she appears to be..." The assistant couldn't finish the sentence she just walked back to the door, "you might want to see yourself Mister Wayne."

A little curious to see what was causing the apprehension and judgement in his assistant's eyes Bruce got up from the desk and followed her to the door to peer at the girl she seemed almost frightened of.

As soon as his eyes reached the open room the assistant pointed to the girl causing so much trouble, "Did you by any chance hire Joker's clown girl, Harley Quinn?"

Harley Quinn was wearing a top that barely covered her chest, the red blouse instead portrayed her lean stomach built with the muscle she had accumulated from years of fighting. Instead of the pant suits that the other women were wearing she was sporting a short white skirt than showed off her long lean legs and to finish it off a pair of black heels that elevated her three inches off the ground but left her stumbling with each step.

As if her getup was not enough to draw attention she was chewing and blowing pink coloured gum which continuously popped in front of her eyes. As a result the men in the room had circled her, eyes wide with admiration and hope that the glamorous 23 year old would look their way. She seemed to fit in, he thought to himself humorously. Yet, her free willing attitude seem to give the office an air which it had been vacant of before, as she bounded and jumped around so childishly portraying her youthful age before the people in the offices as if a display of fun.

Bruce gave a hint of a smile while staring at Harley. Though a large jump from the professional women surrounding her she at once did seem happier than he had seen her in a long time and she was free from the bruises/ cuts he had seen on her skin the last time he had dragged her to prison, only a few of which he assumed were from actually fighting. No, even turning up today told him that being away from the Joker was good for her.

"Miss Quinn," he addressed, "would you please come this way." Bruce waved her towards his office.

"Sure Mistah!" Harley squealed with excitement as she practically jumped into the office behind him. She stopped in her tracks at the pile of work on his desk and her jaw dropped in response. Bruce guessed that she hadn't been around much paperwork in her previous career.

"You got all that work Mistah Wayne, you really need to get more assistants, though i suppose that room back their can't get anymore crowded!" she said plopping herself down in the spare seat in front of the desk.

"Well that's why you are here Miss Quinn. Now, I am willing to hire you but only as long as you stay out of any criminal activity," he said as firmly as he could while watching her innocent and animated expression coupled with her lean glamorous body.

"I promise Mistah Wayne. Oh I promise!" Harley said jumping up to shake a blushing Bruce's hand, "I will be the best employee ever!"

A smile broke through completely as Bruce had to hold back a laugh at the enthusiasm that Harley was flaunting.

He opened the door to the office and waved forward to his main secretary, turning back to Harley who was looking at him with eyes filled with excitement, he smiled again, "I'll have Elisha set you up with a desk and give you a trial run. I think you'll do just fine here Miss Quinn."

"Aw shucks Mistah Wayne call me Harley, everyone does!" she told Bruce Wayne before Elisha, the head assistant, ushered her out to her new desk.

"Boy, he sure his a nice guy!" Harley said as Elisha brought her to a small desk shoved up against a green cubicle.

Harley drifted into a smiling fantasy until she saw the desk in front of her. With an old computer, paper weights and drawers that she suspected wouldn't even open if she pulled them. Harley jumped onto the chair before the desk and smiled as it spun rapidly beneath her weight. How the desk and this new job was filled with wonder and excitement.

Elisha didn't move while watching Harley's reaction. Instead she pursed her lips and sucked in her hollow cheeks her disapproving eyes narrowed with judgement.

"Uh um," she cleared her throat snapping Harley's attention back to her.

"Ya want some water toots?" Harley asked a little too innocently for Elisha's liking.

"No... Miss Joker," Elisha said in a harsh voice.

Harley stopped at his name. Like a match it seemed to burn her when she heard it. Only then did she truly see Elisha's disapproving eyes pursed at her, or how the rest of the office seemed to follow her with their eyes like magnets. When she moved so did their eyes, following her in each small movement she made.

Harley bit her lip and her pink blushing face looked down.

"You can call me Harley everyone does," she said less enthusiastically than she had been before.

"Alright then," Elisha said before walking away slowly, letting Harley hear every step stinging at her, the shreds of her life seem to appear before her. No friends, her puddin away in jail and her, with no prospect of being free without following those stupid probation rules. She put her head in her hands and then plopped onto the desk. It was going to be a long couple months.

All day, she remained at the chair, stapling papers when told to staple, running files over to departments when told and worst of all sharpening pencils when called. Yes, that is what the great, agile Harley Quinn was reduced to, being the offices go getter.

Once the clock hit 5, the tired, fed up Harley Qinn became to sulk across the office floor getting ready to make the long walk home in the chilling air. It was just then when the crashing, ear-splitting noise rang from above the room and the people in the offices fled into cupboards, under desks and into offices. Anywhere away from the noise of the robbers who were gunning down ever door, lock and electrical line that threatened the safety of their operation.

Within seconds the office that spanned almost the entire 17th floor of Wayne Enterprises was empty of people, though not empty it just looked it with all the hiding spaces filled to the brim with wide eyes, shaking people. Harley's feet however remained stapled to the ground as she couldn't move. The criminal was none other than scare face hidden behind his henchmen who were one by one destroying each desk.

Then, scar face came out into the front to witness the splender of cowering people who were willing to beg at his feet for their life. This is when he saw unmasked Harley Quinn standing quite firmly in the office with a look of recognition riddled on her face.

"Ah Harley Quinn," then his face changed from smiling to devilish in a moment, "Are you telling me the Joker's out of Arkham!" He yelled, his henchmen stopped tearing the offices up to see their boss's personality change.

Harley just put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at Scar face, though an old acquaintance he wasn't one she would necessarily call a friend.

"Hey, I'm here by myself, I have got hips not attached to the Joker ya know!" she said angrily shaking her fist at him.

Scar face began to laugh so viciously that his henchmen joined in with pure, identified fear, "So Joker's little toy is casing the joint, my my Harley Quinn we have grown!"

Just as Harley opened her mouth, a black cape eroded her vision. Batman had swooped in right in front of her and in that moment Scar face's face turned serious, "Mind your own business Batman! Can't you see me and the lady were having a conversation!" Scar face grumbled unhappily.

"Conversations over," Batman said firmly as he walked forward in fighting position, "Time for you to go back to Arkham."

Scar face scowled but before he did another thing pulled a penny from his front blazer pocket and flipped it, "Tails," he muttered as it landed swiftly onto his pam, "It's time for you to die Bat."

Batman lept forward and before he could swipe at Scar face a round of henchmen pounced on him. One by one the henchmen began to fall on the floor as batman fought closer and closer to scar face. The rounds and rounds of henchmen replaced themselves until the rest seemed to just run off or hide to pathetically for batman to even attempt to fight them.

Then just as Scar face was pointing the gun at the approaching batman Robin smashed through the window, landing quite perfectly onto scar face's back.

"Did I miss something?" Robin asked with a smug grin that Batman didn't return. Instead he turned to Harley who caught up int he fight recoiled at his step forward.

"Oops, old habit," she muttered humorously while laughing nervously.

However as soon as she did a henchmen who had cowered previously made a jump for the gun successfully.

"Grab him!" Batman ordered Robin who swung forward, "Get out here now!" Batman then yelled to the office who in a single dash attempt ran to the elevator.

"You too Quinn," Batman yelled flinging himself onto the henchmen. Harley realised that this fight she could leave unharmed from and ran out the door into the winding stairs below.


	6. Two sides of each figure

Harley was washing the dishes in the sink in her small stingy apartment. How she hated it! Yellow walls, not even like smiling, sunny yellow, it was sickly yellow! No purple or green in sight, though, she thought, she probably did that on purpose. Her bedroom had a single bed, so she couldn't even line up pillows beside her and pretend that they were the Joker! Once again, she bitterly reminded herself how it was nothing like Red's beautiful yet forbidden apartment just miles away. Sure, she called Red, they had a whole conversation about the unfairness of it all but when it came to it, Red didn't want to be dragged back to prison and well Harley, she was scared stifles of Batman. So she remained scrubbing the already clean plates, all two of them in her small, suffocating apartment.

She moved finally away and left the sparkling clean plates at the side of the sink to dry while. Just as she turned her back to the sink she heard gentle footsteps behind her.

Without looking, her face fell and her liquid blue eyes narrowed. She knew only one person who could come into her apartment undetected, only one person who even knew she was here and only one person who used darkness as his cover. The Bat, she shivered involuntarily.

"I need to talk, Quinn," Batman's cool voice sounded. His authoritative eyes rested on her as she stayed facing away from him, as if ashamed to look back and meet him. In a way she was. She was terrified he was going to blame her for the robbery that happened, why hadn't she just hidden like those other people? Could he tell how much she loved being in the danger zone? Was he going to drag her back as the sick and danger obsessed woman she was?

"I'm busy, bats," she said quite weakly thinking about which reason he was going to pull for taking her back.

"Quinn are you OK?" Batman asked suddenly, it was so unexpected, so unusual that Harley's knees almost collapsed before her.

"I wasn't apart of that robbery so you can stuff your bat cuffs up your…" Harley Quinn began, bracing her self for a fight.

"If I felt that you had participated you would already be in Arkham," Batman said coldly.

She turned around; her eyes were morose and drawn to the ground at Batman's feet. Her eyes traced his black boots and then the tiles that surrounded them in the kitchen. But she let her arms go back to her waist and she let out a sigh of relief, he knew she was innocent, this time.

"Quinn, look at me," he ordered and her eyes snapped up like a wild animal.

"The name is Harley, bats," she said sharply.

"Harley," he said softly.

She stepped away from him as his authoritative eyes made her want to scream her sins before him, "I got a job, I haven't driven and I haven't even see Red yet!"

"Good," Batman said approvingly, "I wanted to make sure you are OK, after the burglary."

Harley laughed, "Ah Bman, I can handle myself," she said lying through her pearly white teeth.

"Then why are there two plates next to the sink?" he asked quizzically.

Harley's cheeks blushed, "I was…I was," she stuttered nervously.

Heck, she knew what she was doing. Every night she made a meal for her and Mistah J and suddenly tonight after she had set the meal down she remembered that she was alone. So, she sat eating her soup while watching the soup next to her go cold, wondering where her Puddin was, locked up all defenseless in Arkham.

Batman raised an eyebrow but let her stammer on.

"What do you care B-man, you locked him away," she said sniffling with her held back tears.

Batman took a threatening step forward and without warning grabbed Harley's shoulders. He held her firmly as she struggled, "GET OFF ME BATS!"

"If I feel like you are going to resort back to crime I will take you back to Arkham, do you understand me!" he said so darkly that Harley froze, "I stood up for you and agreed to your probation, don't you double tack me."

"No, sir, I mean I won't," Harley muttered nervously as Batman analysed her with his dark eyes yet kind eyes. Finally, he let her shoulders go and she recoiled backwards to the wall. But when she finally brought her eyes up Batman was standing on the window still and she couldn't help herself but leap forward to catch his cape.

"Wait," she yelped, "could ya tell Mistah J something for me?"

Batman rolled his eyes impatiently, this surely could not be good for her recovery. As long as her obsession with the Joker continued he doubted she would even make a recovery.

"Tell him, hiya," she said softly and then she let his cape go. And batman disappeared into the night.

* * *

**That night**

Bruce Wayne entered the front door of Wayne Manner greeted by Alfred who took his coat eagerly.

"I heard about the robbery at Wayne Enterprise, Master Wayne, caused quite a scare," Alfred said with a kind smile.

Bruce walked briskly by him, "Yes, but whats worse is that Harley Quinn saw the whole thing. And now she's acting like she wants to go back to the Joker."

"Oh dear," Alfred said hanging up the coat gently, "If you don't mind me saying, Miss Quinn might benefit from a pep talk from you."

"I tried," Bruce said exasperated, the sun outside had already set and the mansion was filled with the large beaming chandelier lights, he couldn't remember the last time he came home when the sun lit his house. The long days were beginning to get to him and he sat on the couch in the sitting room while Alfred followed behind.

"With batman, sir, not yourself."

Bruce looked back at his Butler, how inquisitive he was.

"I think I might try that, thank you Alfred."

"Very good sir," Alfred said, "Ah and Miss Lowbell called again sir, she seems ver... eager."

Bruce sighed putting his head back on one of the embroidered cushions. You see Miss Lowbell had seen him at a charity ball last weekend and now barely a night went by without her pressing questions, he was deciding whether he should just bite the bullet and ask her on a date, after all she might seem less shallow in person.

"Call her back, would you Alfred?" he said and Alfred's eyes went wide with surprise but he went over to the old-fashioned telephone and rung her numbers carefully through the machine.

"Miss Lowbell," Alfred said, "This is Alfred from Wayne Manor, Master Bruce has requested to speak to you."

The noise in the telephone came alive with enthusiasm and Bruce rolled his eyes before taking the phone reluctantly.

"Hello,"

"yes"

"of coarse"

"well I was thinking Saturday"

"ummm yeah"

Finally he hung up the phone and sighed louder.

"Miss Lowbell is a very attractive young woman," Alfred said encouragingly.

"Yes," Bruce agreed, "But you know how I feel about those women at the charity balls, they are all so obsessed with social rules. It gets so frustrating."

"Well you are speaking to one girl who definitely does not care what society thinks of her," Alfred muttered humorously.

Bruce glared, "don't even joke about that, Alfred," he said lightly.

* * *

Harley Quinn sat at her desk peering at where the builders were cleaning up the mess the robbers had left just the day before. It was almost gone, yet Harley could still remember everything vividly. Maybe that is what scared her, or made her miss the Joker more. Those minutes where she was in front of the danger was the most alive she had felt in days. Yet, who could she tell that to? No one here! Red maybe but it just wasn't the same, she missed her puddin' and what killed her was she thought of him in Arkham all alone without his pumpkin, without his daddy's little girl!

"Miss Quinn?" Bruce said softly appearing at her. She looked as if she was about to cry. Her long lean legs were crossed and she was leaning on the desk with her arms covering her head. It did not look like the happy woman he had seen yesterday and the worry began to eat at him.

"Uh uh" she said looking up. As soon as she saw Bruce Wayne standing in front of her she leapt to her feet like a soldier standing to attention. Yet, he noticed the rim of mascara under her eyes, a cause of crying he guessed.

"Miss Quinn are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded softly but then as he eyes met his she couldn't lie to him, not after he had been so nice to her.

"No," she said truthfully, "I am sorry Mistah Wayne, I am grateful for this job, it's just been hard and all, it's such a change from my old life and I think I am home sick, but it aint a home I am missing, just my puddin'!"

"But don't you like the job, Quinn?" Bruce asked, wondering if there was just one thing he could do to take her mind of that twisted deranged man.

"Oh yes," she said enthusiastically, "I aint never worked like this before."

They both knew that was a lie. She wasn't very good at lying, never had been, it was often why the Joker had been able to sus her out.

"Would you like to help me organize my office, Quinn, you were right I could really use an assistant in there," he leaned closer to her, "it would at least get you away from the people staring out here."

Harley looked around, he was right people were staring and she didn't think it was her outfit today because it was almost normal! A tight strappy tank top and denim shorts with grey woolen tights on, so what everyone could still see the shape of her body, she never got to show it in Arkham and it was one of the few things she had that society praised. They didn't like her mind, or her past job, or her lover but yet when she saw a model on the front cover of a magazine with her figure she knew she at least did one thing normal, even if it was due to the vigorous fighting of Batman!

"Oh yes Mistah Wayne!" she said jumping up and down like a child who had been given a christmas gift.

He led her into his office, despite the whispering of his many employees and she stopped when she saw file after file on top of each other.

"Do you think you can handle it, Miss Quinn?" he asked peering at her shocked expression.

"Yes sir!" she chirped enthusiastically, "I organised all the Jokers things, including all of his plans for mass destruction, and boy is there a lot of them!"

His eyes widened nervously, her openness about her past life had gone past refreshing to shocking but then he reminded himself of her tender age. Harley Quinn had barely lived in society before the Joker had taken in away from her.

"So do you want it alphabetically, chronologically?" Harley asked as Bruce sat back behind his desk.

"Anything you think really, Miss Quinn, I am afraid organising has never been much of my style."

Harley wasn't surprised, he probably had hundreds of maids, she thought to herself, wondering what that life could be like. Her and Mitah J lounging around an inside pool, him on one of those cool multicoloured floats and her drinking a diet coke by the side while a butler waited with their guns in case Batsy came through the door, aahh, bliss.

"Sure Mistah Wayne!' she squealed and began taking file after file, with noted enthusiasm, over to the small desk in the corner to sort out. This was a job she liked doing, not being the office's servant on sharpening pencils.

After about an hour Bruce Wayne looked up, curiously, he had wanted to see how everything else was going, give her a little pep talk, anything to keep her out of that asylum and into the real world like a normal 23 year old girl deserved.

"So, Miss Quinn, are you enjoying weather?" he asked before cursing himself for bringing up such a generic topic.

Harley blushed, realising he was trying to make conversation, a billionaire who she worked for was trying to make her feel welcome. She had never known someone who she presumed to be so snuck up and snobby could be so nice! The Joker really had underestimated these guys, she thought.

"No," she said forcefully, "it's so cold i can barely wear half my wardrobe! See I had to pair these denim shorts with these wooly tights," she said pointing to her thin, long legs. "Aint it meant to get warmer in February," she whined pouting out her pink lips.

Bruce smiled, "The weather should be changing soon, though it does seem like you could use a new wardrobe!"

He couldn't help but laugh, how much of a child she really was, in fact in these moments where she appeared so innocent he could hardly imagine if she had a parking ticket on her record rather than about 50 murders and a love affair with a psycho killer. Yet, it worried him that he didn't even know, who was the real Quinn and which one was the fake?

"Yeah well going into shops isn't really something I have the pleasure of doing anymore, ya know, it seems everywhere i go they threaten to call the police," she looked down sadly at the clothes she was wearing, "it's just unfair ya know." Her blue glassy eyes looked up at him and for a moment he couldn't even pull the firmness of Batman out of him, she had made him solely Bruce Wayne.

"Maybe I could help you, Miss Quinn, I happen to be going out tonight, to find a suit for a date I have, if you would like to help me I would pay you for your time and you could buy clothes more appropriate for the weather," and this job he wanted to say but he bit his lip. Not because he liked what she was wearing, he was too much of a gentleman to admit he liked it when she showed off her figure, no, because as bad as it sounds, getting her to fit in seemed very important in this office.

"Ah Mistah Wayne, ya serious?"

"Of coarse miss Quinn!"

"That would be great! Those shop assistants won't know what hit them when I walk in with you!" she squealed with excitement, "oh and Mistah Wayne the name is Harley!"

He walked over to her desk, watching her wide, blue eyes, "Nice to meet you Harley," he said holding out a hand, "my name is Bruce," and he winked at her.


	7. Harley's arrest

OK, this is chapter 7, thank you for all you who have followed, liked and reviewed so far I really appreciate it :)

* * *

Bruce Wayne always knew that the mask of Batman saved his life many times. If anyone had ever known who he really was his life would be insufferable. Never had he been more appreciative of his masked identity than when Harley Quinn entered the high-class store in Gotham city.

Everyone turned around. Their thin polished faces astounded at the girl before them, how could one of their more beloved rich boys bring in such a venemous creäture, such a turmoil of scum. For as much as they knew Harley could just whip out a gun and start shooting, yet no one moved. Everyone was frozen to the point where the movement of Harley was the only noise.

"Now where should we start, Miss Quinn?" Bruce asked coming behind her, touching her arm softly just so the room would know, that she was not a threat. He saw her face, her eyes especially washing over the room as she was reached with the stares she was used to. She turned to him, maybe to be closer or maybe to just block all those people out, for just once.

The manager of the store came rushing to Bruce and Harley, though this was usual for both Bruce and Harley, Bruce had never seen the manager so dishevelled and confused. Red faced, panting, watching as Bruce brought in Harleyquinn, the masked murderer, the sidekick of the Joker, a shop's worst nightmare, especially if it had a pristine reputation!

Then when he saw that Bruce was touching her arm, he realised, of course it must be a ruse. Harley must have had something on the billionaire that caused him to bring her, blackmail if you will. He knew the only safe thing to do, for both Bruce and his store was to go one and pretend that Harley was nothing more than another customer. As hard as that was.

"Mr Wayne," the manager said, approaching fast, "and... Miss Quinn, can I help you?"

Bruce tried to ignore how his tone changed as he talked to Harley, though as Batman he realised he did the same thing. Actually, the people that probably didn't judge her upon first meeting were probably villains themselves and the Joker, he reminded himself bitterly.

"Sure, ya can," Harley chirped as if she couldn't see how he looked at her, "We are looking for suits, high class suits, for Bruce! Can't have Gotham's most loved billionaire in rags can we!"

His eyes widened with confusion, shock and then with resistance, "of course," he finally choked out, "come this way."

He led them both to racks and racks of hand stitched, designer suits, but Harley's eyes went to the one shimmering suit, the one behind the glass case. Handmade, hand stitched, dark blue with a silver tie, one that designers would gravel at.

"It's perfect," she whispered, tears in her powder blue eyes as she could imagine the Joker wearing it. How perfect he would look his hair blended so well with the silver!

"Expensive taste, your... friend has," the manager said and Bruce laughed.

"Can I try that one on?" he said pointing to the one behind the case.

Harley looked back to Bruce, "you trust be enough to spend thousands on a suit?" she asked twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers as she did so. Bruce noticed this as a nervous habit. One that she had never done before, though he really wouldn't have been able to tell in the clown suit. Maybe that was it, he thought, her suit seemed to give her a protection that being well her didn't. Maybe that was why she was so sweet behind the jester outfit, just maybe.

"Well, I'll try it on first, but I trust your taste, Harley," he said winking at her and she blushed ever so shyly beneath her pale cheeks. He tried not to look to fondly on her as he noticed. Afterall, he reminded himself, this was Harley Quinn. This girl had behind a couple of maniac stunts and had held a gun to his head, time after time. Yet, the feeling of protectiveness over her did not cease, though, he supposed, it was probably just a result of being involved with Batman for so long. It was only natural that he would feel protective of her when she posed such a threat on the wrong side.

Harley's face snapped back to normal as she went over to the rack of suits, looking through them with speed. Shuffling ones to the side she though looked cute and banishing the ones she detested to the end of the pile.

"So," she said carefully wondering what the appropriate talk was to ones boss, "where are you going on your date?" He eyes lingered from the clothes up to Bruce who sighed in response.

"Some restaurant on the south side," he muttered, "my date likes to be snapped by the paparazzi."

"Really?" Harley said bewildered, "I always hate it when they take pics of me, though they never do get my good side," she said giggling. Then she stopped, she probably shouldn't have told him that, she thought, but she shrugged her shoulders, after all, he didn't seem like a bad guy.

Bruce could have burst out laughing, though he supposed there was a level of truth to it, there alway was a picture of a villain in the paper nowadays and when Harley and joker were on the run it was them. Harley had been snapped in her costume being cuffed, in her costume gunning places down, without her costume in court and even her mug shot from prison had been printed on the Gotham newspapers.

"You know," Bruce said smiling fondly, "I have that same problem."

Harley laughed, "oh sure ya do," she squealed, she grabbed the suit on the hanger she was holding and without warning held it up to him, "what do they say about you in the papers?"

Bruce blushed suddenly, if only she knew half of it.

"The norm," he said quickly, "nothing compared to what they would say about you if they saw you in that dress." Bruce pointed to a long silver sleek dress just meters away, it too was hidden behind a glass case.

"It must be the pair to that one," Harley exclaimed, her eyes widening as she saw it. Bruce couldn't help but think her eyes would sparkle in that dress and then the firmness of Batman came over him. Yet, Harley couldn't imagine herself in it, if the Joker was in the other suit then that meant hey would be pulling a heist and so she would be wearing her costume.

"So, feeling better, Miss Quinn?" Bruce asked though he did feel more like Batman as he said it he was almost afraid she would recognise him.

Her blue, gorgeous eyes looked up at him and he couldn't help but sink into the waves that they were. As liquid as the atlantic ocean as lost and as wild as the waved in the blue sea. The danger of natural forces all whirled into those blue eyes which she graced. He had always thought her beautiful but she truly was stunning. Maybe if she hadn't gone down the wrong path he would have met her at Arkham, taken her out and she would have been wearing that silver dress alongside him. But, he reminded himself that she hadn't and that his job was to boost her confidence, for her sanity's sake, nothing more.

"Yeah," she murmured, "oh they have your suit ready!" she said pointing to the manager excitedly.

There it was, the noteworthy, protection worthy suit ready for Wayne to try on in the dressing rooms that were bigger than Harley's bedroom. He gave half a smile and followed the suit as it went to the dressing room. Harley blushed as he did.

"Oh Harl's," she muttered to herself, "what you doing?"

Once she had finished kicking herself she began to look at the suit jackets, over in the far corner, by the briefcases. As they screeched along the silver pole she noticed that without Bruce the normal stares presided. Even some people looked straight at her, their eyes filled with contempt and left in what could have been described as a protest. Yeah, so she had done stuff to those people, now when she was trying to come back they looked at her like she was two feet tall and she shrunk. Guilt swarmed her and she looked around now more paranoid than ever, everyone was looking at her. The manager came back from helping Bruce and stopped in front of her, his eyes peering like an eagle looking at prey that could bite back.

"I have alerted the police Harley Quinn, they should be here any second!" he snarled at her, "I don't know what you have on Bruce Wayne that is making him take you on this shopping spree but enough is enough!"

Harley, stood shocked, then as the sound of sirens filled the air. The same demented noise that she had heard year after year and the common adrenaline rushed over her.

"I aint going back to Arkham!" she yelled. She threw down the a thousand dollar jacker she was holding and sprinted to the doorway, only thinking of the alleyways she could jump in and how to hide without the solace of her apartment. After all they would look there, they would find her and once again she would be a goner.

She barely made it out of the door before the cars screeched to a halt in front of the store. Everyones eyes blazed on her so much that she wanted to run back in and hide, like a child. Without the Jokers threats and comforts she was nothing but scared, not even angry anymore.

"HANDS UP QUINN!" thy screamed through their speaker phones like she was armed. She looked down at her hands, pale, empty, void of any weapon, anything to defend herself and as soon as she put her hands up they ran over to her, smashing her on the police car and handcuffing her hands behind her back.

"Please," she whispered, as they read her her rights, "ask Bruce, I'm innocent."

"I don't know how she did it! But she tranced Bruce Wayne into thinking they were together!" she could hear the manager say and then she was roughly shoved into the back of the police car.

She rested her head off the window, wishing it was raining so the tears on her eyes could be mistaken for raindrops down the car window. Just as the car jumped to a halt and began to drive away she saw Bruce's face, stunned, staring at the scene of her in a police car. Covering her face with her hands she tried not to cry. Her boss, she thought, they arrested her in front of her boss. She looked at the seat next to her, empty and black. Normally it would have been filled with the Joker, purple and green and smiling at her, reminiscing over Batman, only then would going to prison seem like fun.

"NO!" she screamed and the policemen almost stopped the car at the protest, but they didn't they were too used to her moaning, "you can't take me back! I just got out of Arkham!" Those grey cells! Those stupid doctors that said things to her she remembered learning as a trainee! Then the Joker so close to her. She would be able to hear his laughter, his domineering stance and she recoiled, he was going to lead her back there over and over again and she really thought she could change.

"Quiet back there, clown girl," one said and the other one, the one in the passenger seat, looked back, a little more sympathetically, she guessed that was the good thing about having her eyes she could bat them at anyone.

"Rules are rules, Miss Quinn," he said softly. Then he looked back to his partner, "it was weird that it was the manager who called, normally when she does something Batman gets their first?" Sure, he had seen Quinn before but he had never quite handled a woman that dangerously who hadn't been hiding in a costume, and Quinn wasn't exactly the average woman. It wasn't just her blonde hair or blue eyes, she was slender and it made her look so fragile, she didn't even have a weapon on her and he whispers made him think that she was just a kid in the wrong place at the wrong time, but with her record he knew even suggesting it, would make _him_ crazy.

"Leave it alone, she's crazy, Batman probably had better things to do than deal with a nutcase."

Harley let out a breath hurt, _nutcase_, she wasn't one. Never had she been, sure she missed the Joker but he was leading her down and now freedom was like air to her. She needed it, without it she didn't think she could stay happy any longer. She knew deep down she didn't want to end up like Red, all cynical and down, or Two Face who was all bipolar! Her youth was the only thing she had left and that place was stealing it.

They stopped off at Arkham and Harley watched as the grey isolated building came closer. Reminding herself that that is what she was isolated. Just as they were about to open the door she put on a fake smile, after all if the Joker caught her without out she would be in trouble, and that was the life she was going back to!

"Bruce?" she asked softly thinking she was imagining it, it was too good to be true, the prince didn't rescue criminals, she knew that much. But he was there, holding the car door open, watching her intently with eyes of worry.

"Are you OK Harley?" he asked holding out a hand to help her out. Then he realised she was handcuffed.

"Unchain her now!" he demanded. How could they? How could the justice team be so callous and harsh. Arresting her without any evidence just because of her past. It seemed like they had taken nothing from what Batman taught, he at least caught them red handed. No evidence was needed.

"Are you crazy?" the policeman who had driven her asked, "she's a criminal, a loopy one!"

"This is my employee and her name is Harley Quinn! Now let her go!" he demanded again. Harley had never seen him angry before, never. His eyes blazed red yet he kept his composure and when the key sunk into her handcuffs and let her go she couldn't help herself from throwing her hands around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you!" she sobbed softly. He held her and noticed how she shook, how she was so scared of being brought back. He realised she must have thought he wasn't coming, she must have though he would leave her to rot in Arkham like the Joker would have done. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

She let go first, she caught her composure and realised what she was doing, not just her boss but her boss who was dating someone. She stood back but Bruce just took a step forward, "I have my car here, can I take you home?"

She nodded without speaking, she was too overwhelmed too speak. She slid into the back of his car, next to him as Alfred set off on the road.

"I won't ever be able to thank you Bruce," she said her eyes lifting from the seat to his face, so fragile, so young, so beautiful.

"I am so sorry Harley, it was all my fault, I should have known they would think something was up. If you need a day off tomorrow I completely understand and I'll give you full pay for today!" he said taking a comforting hand to her shoulder in order to show her the compassion those policemen hadn't.

She couldn't take her eyes off his. She wanted to cry, to laugh but mostly to hug him again, she had never had a friend like him before. Even Red got tired after a while!

She put her head back in her hands and cried, this time from joy.


	8. Finally its red!

Harley sat on her bed, a whole day of she thought idly to herself. She cocked her head to the side and remembered what she would do with the Joker on their 'days off.'

But then again, was their ever really a day off? She remembered plotting with him and those days where they would ram batman around, then again, being in Arkham was like her days off because as soon as they were out the revenge began and than revenge landed her but back in Arkham, promptly.

So, she decided to do what she would do in Arkham and that started with a shower. She did however put normal clothes on opposed to that horrid orange jumpsuit she was strangled inside of. Then, she remembered how she would call through the cell to hear Reds voice and talk about the night, so Harley decided to call Red, on the phone this time.

"Hiya Red," her high, delighted voice chirped.

"Well, well, well," Red muttered through the earpiece, "someone's been a bad clown."

Harley frowned, and softly looked down at her clothes, was it wrong that she still saw herself as a clown, the harlequin. The comfort she got in Red's words scared her.

"What do ya mean, Red?" Harley said, trying to hide the fact that her free hand was feeling the top of her hair, where her hat would normally appear.

"You don't know?" Red breathed, astounded, "quick, you have to get over here!"

"Aaw, Red," Harley muttered sadly, realizing how much she missed her flower friends embrace as she itched to go to her suddenly. To have a day where she felt equal and warm with someone, and where she didn't have to worry about what they thought of her past.

Red liked her past, actually she admired her past, except for the Joker of course, harley thought with a chuckle, "ya know I can't. The bats told me I had to stay away from convicts, bad influences."

"If you should be so lucky," Red said quietly, "Oh stop being a baby Harl's the bat aint gonna spank you! Just cover your face and hurry down, its important!"  
Harley sighed, twiddling the telephone line in her finger.

On one hand she would love to go and have a gal's day with Red, bats probably wouldn't see. Lord knows he has his hands full with some of the crazies in town.

But, then again, she thought sadly, if he does find out... she didn't want to think about disappointing those stern cold eyes that pierced through her like two blades.

But, then again, Red was right, she didn't have to give up being the clown part of her, she was still Harley Quinn and Harley Quinn was FUN!

"Alright, Red, just give me a few minutes, he confiscated my car, I'll have to take a bus," she said hanging up the phone and diving straight into her closet for disguise ideas!

In the end, she was wearing black sunglasses, so large she looked like she jumped-out of the 70s. Her hair was hidden beneath a scarf and she surrounded her figure in a trench coat, the one Bruce had left her as a present after her unlawful arrest.

She scoffed as she thought about those policemen and then a crooked smile appeared on her otherwise pure face, they would be in sooooo much trouble, she thought.

She snuck between people and sat at the far edge of the bus, ducking as cars and people looked in the windows. She breathed in the cold air and for the first time since before she was released she breathed in something else too, excitement and a rush. Doing something this bad was like a drug that filled her up and told her that jumping off a bridge right now was the wrong thing to do. Something that had been vacant from her life in a while.

Red's apartment was now hidden in the city of Gotham. Hidden as it was just any old apartment and she even resorted to keeping all of her plants inside the building.

In many ways it was the prefect hiding place, no one would ever check the godly and innocent citizens of Gotham!

"RED RED RED I'M HERE!"

The screams echoed through the apartment and as Red went to open the door it flung open and a blonde woman rushed in to hold her in a hug.

"I see that," Red purred into her shoulder, just realizing what weight had hit her so suddenly.

"Oh Red its so good to hear your voice, you can't imagine how badly everyone treats me down at the office, they look at me like I'm one of the Joker's lousy bombs, the ones that go off whenever and your just sitting there expecting nothing and suddenly BAM! Your toast."

Red nodded but her smile had disappeared and she reached over to a newspaper on her counter and held it up, so Harley could see the headlining article.

"The Rich with the Jokers last dish!" Harley read out slowly, shaking her head as she did so, "oh Red what does this mean?"

"Keep reading Harl," Red said and harley's eyes scrolled down the rest of the page.

"Harley Quinn and Bruce Wayne, Gotham's billionaire and Gotham's villianess, have been seen shopping together! Not only that but Bruce Wayne rescued Harley Quinn from Arkham after she was accused of poisoning or blackmailing the the rich boy. It seems that this Bruce Wayne could have something even heavier over his head, dragging him to new lows, could it be love?"

"So everyone has been mean to you at the office?" Red said peering down at her red faced and flustered friend.

"I mean- but we- we didn't- but what if- no- it was for another -girl- but we didn't do anything!" she wailed, letting the newspaper fall from her hands.

"O Harls, it's ok, actually its brilliant, you and Bruce Wayne. No one ever saw it coming! You could seduce him back at his mansion and then when he's out cold we could rob him blind, we could be millionaires!"

But, despite the fact that normally Harley would do anything to see her friend smile, she couldn't do it. She shook her head and let a tear fall flow from her glass blue eyes,

"But Red he's so nice to me, he bought me this coat and he saved me from Arkham! I can't rob him! Plus I don't even think he likes me! We were shopping for his date!"

"So he's using you?" Red asked her eyes wide, she thought only the Joker could ride Harley, not just any old guy.

"NO!" Harley protested, "he's not using me Red, I'm his assistant, I was helping him buy clothes and he was helping me by being there so they wouldn't kick me out if I tried to buy something warmer than a bra!"

Then Harley's eyes went to the floor, "didn't really work though. They thought I just blackmailed him, like no guy like Bruce Wayne would ever want to go out with me. A Freak!"

Red just rolled her eyes, Harley had the 'I'm a freak' argument weekly in the prison. That's the reasons the guards didn't give her chocolate pudding instead of banana or vanilla. Thats the reason they never put on the heating in her cell. (despite how many times Red told her their was NO heating.)

"Harl, listen to me," Red said grabbing her by her narrow shoulder, "you are not a freak. They just thought you were with the Joker, like always."

"Really?' Harley piped, "I guess."

Red sighed, "Harley you are ALWAYS with the Joker, of course their surprised!"

"But- but- but what if the Joker finds out and tried to hurt Bruce?"

Red shrugged, "I dunno Harls, what are you going to do?"

Harley bit her lips, so hard that she retracted blood, but she didn't notice. How could she? She was picturing Bruce's face so vividly in her mind that she could almost reach out and feel his strong shoulders in front of her and smell his fancy cologne, like the ones that are behind a glass shield.

"If I go back to the Joker," Harley said softly, "Batman said he'll drag me back to Arkham! I don't wannt give up being Harley Quinn but I do need a break at least before I crawl back to him."

Red's eyes filled suddenly with admiration and she grabbed Harley into a hug, "Aw Harls I'm so proud of you, I told you that clown was a creep! Now your escaping!"

Harley succumbed to the hug, letting her small shoulders relax as she felt so safe in Red's arms. Red never let anyone touch her whether it was Batman or the Joker.

Yet, finally she had to push back, "I aint escaping Red," she muttered, "just trying to sort everything out. I've run away from the Joker before, I'm just seeing how it goes, plus I kinda like being Bruce Wayne's assistant, he's nice ya know."

Red nodded but she walked behind the counter to start the coffee machine, as if trying to get some space from the confused and shaking Harley.

"Maybe you could get the job with me, we could work together Red, do jobs on the side and live life instead of behind bars, what do ya say?"

Red looked around the small room and shook her head, "Sorry Harls, but I'm still a convict, and anyway see these," she beckoned Harley to her plant pots on the counters and aligning the floor, "they are my babies, this is my job. But that don't mean I am not proud of you."

Harley sighed, "I'm proud of you too Red, really, for gettin out like that, through the pipes with the big ole plant. Genius."

Red laughed, pouring the coffee into two cups and handing one to Harley, "Here," she raised her scalding hot cup and Harley copied hesitantly, "this is too those shrinks at Arkham having us all wrong."

They clanged their cups together and collapsed onto the couch in unison, taking in the softness of the fabric with the wark drink, a soft illusion of summer in a winters night.

"You know they do have a point about your obsession with plants linking to your childhood trauma with the lawn mower mixed with a father that was incarcerated for dumping large amounts of pollution into the sea, devastating the environment."

Red just stared at Harley, "ya know, sometimes I forget you were one of them."  
"One of them," Harley sniggered, "never. Once I saw what they did to my puddin..." she couldn't finish. The name hit her like a lump in her dry throat and she couldn't swallow.

"That's it lets do nails and ice-cream!" Red declared jumping up from the couch to grab icecream from the fridge.

"What?" Harley asked.

"It's the break up potion," Red said shrugging, she chucked Harley a pot of ice-cream and then a spoon, "dig in clown," she said smiling.

Hours passed like seconds and as the ice-cream vanished and the nail polish was whipped out they began chatting like the friends they really were without boys and laws and morals.

Finally the day turned into night, and Harley reluctantly got up from the couch, pulling her socks back on her painted toes and carefully admiring her nails she shoved her coat on.

"You can sleep here you now Harley, I kind of miss your burnt pancakes breakfast," Red said sadly.

"I wish I could Red, but you know, work in the morning," Harley said trying to hide the smile she got from feeling so responsible and mature.

Red pulled her in for another hug, "Don't let them change you Harley," she whispered.

"Same to you, Red," Harley said and then she disappeared behind the door.


	9. Bat attack

Harley was heading through the streets trying to glare at the passing cars. How she missed her car when she felt her toes freezing in her boots.

Then, suddenly she felt the air get even colder and she stopped, gasping in the freezing air that shocked her system as she gaped.

"Out for a stroll?" the dark, authoritative voice made her freeze and then suddenly she sprawled into action. Maybe it was the ice-cream, or the strength that Red gave her or maybe even her words not to let anyone change her.

Harley sprinted forward, in-between alleys and rushing against civilians but in just seconds his iron hand pulled her back and restrained her in a suffocating grip. Holding her biceps roughly he steered her in to the passenger seat of his large black bat-mobile.

"GET OFF ME BATSS! I AINT DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

Yet, despite her please of innocence the door closed firmly behind and she began to shake,was she going back to Arkham? Would Red wonder what happened to her or would she just think she had disappeared. Would Bruce be told? She buried her face in her hands.

She hadn't even known he was in the car but a firm hand touched her shoulder, almost comforting her.

Violently she flinched back and her wide blue eyes stared at Batman as he raised an eyebrow to her, anger clouding his eyes.

But, then he began the car and Harley looked out the window, back to Arkham, she thought sadly.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she declared finally, once she was finished feeling sorry for herself.

Batman's lip curled.

"I have a right to walk around and see who I like." OOPs! she thought! She had practically just admitted she was seeing someone she shouldn't have been and now he was going to know whereabouts Ivy lived.

"Miss Quinn you knew that the grounds of your release were based on the fact that you wouldn't come into contact with another convict, especially one who is still on the run."

Harley pursed her lips together and crossed her arms like a stubborn child, "You couldn't possible know who I was seeing Bman!"

He raised another eyebrow and Harley sank further back in her seat, cursing swear words under breath that Batman chose to ignore. Of course he knew, she thought sadly, he always knew. He was like the devil all knowing and deceiving, he even had those horns which he probably hid behind those bat ears.

"I was just visiting," she murmured, quite defeated, "aaaw common Bats have a heart!"

He didn't answer, he just kept driving.

"Don't go see Ivy, don't see the Joker, don't drive, get a job, don't go on a crime spree! You and your rules are suffocating me!"

As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't, now he was surely going to send her back.

He sighed, looked at the whimpering Harley with her arms stiffly folded and her lips pouted, looking more like a teenager than the 22 year old woman.

"What were you and Ivy talking about Quinn?"" he demanded, his voice made her squirm in her seat as she was desperate to leap out of the car.

"Nothin! Honest Bats!" she sad but he couldn't believe her, after all the success she was having she had gone to see a convict, no doubt planning their next heist.

He gave her a shuddering look and she lumped down onto the seat.

"Alright," she exclaimed, "seeing as how you probably know already since you follow me like a shadow. Yesterday I was out shopping with Bruce Wayne, not poisoning him or blackmailing him just being his assistant! Well these dumb policemen arrested me, for just shopping ya know and Mistah Wayne had to go to Arkham and save me before they locked me up again! I just needed someone to talk to Bats, someone who doesn't look at me like I'm the dirt under their shoe!"

When she was finished Batman didn't know quite what to say. As Bruce he was aware she had been upset, that was the reason he had given her the day off and he could understand what she was saying. He had seen how they looked at her in the office and on the street. Yet, Batman couldn't quite get over that after giving her this chance she had disobeyed their orders. It was her lack of self discipline that led her to be a criminal and here she was demonstrating this weakness again.

Then, she ducked her head to hide her glassy eyes and the anger melted from Batman as Bruce came through. She was upset he could see it and sure if it were any other criminal he would have no doubts with taking them back to Arkham but this wasn't just any other criminal. She was young, still a child in many ways, beautiful and smart, she had so much potential far more that the Riddler or the Joker!

The car stopped and Harley put her head down, not wanting to look at Arkham or feel the panic that filled her when she caught a glimpse of the armed guards.

"I you break another rule I will demand to have daily reports on your progress, Quinn and then if those reports are not sparkling I will take you back to Arkham. Do you understand me?"

"What?" She looked up to his hard firm face and then slowly, holding her breath, she looked up, they were outside her grungy apartment.

"Your letting me go?" she asked.

He nodded and pressed a button that opened her door but as she got up to get out she felt his hand grasp her wrist.

"Be good, for your sake," he said and then he roughly let her go and the car disappeared in the night.

For a moment Harley stayed on the sidewalk, her heart fluttering her breaths heavy and then she walked slowly back to the apartment, not ready to return to normal after such a panic stricken and mixed day.


	10. A dinner with the rose

Bruce was busy at his desk, another day another morning and soon to be another meeting. Though he couldn't help but admit that he was a little more agitated today, well more agitated that usual.

He had no idea how to expect Harley Quinn but so far he had imagined her stropping in, with running makeup, much like her harlquinn makeup, smudged on her face. Or worse, she woudln't turn up, he woudl finally drive to her apartment and find her in her bed with cut wrists- he shuddered.

"GOOD MORNING FOLKS!"

The voice surprised him and he snapped up his head so quickly he had to grab the side of his head to stop the dizzy feeling that had sprung upon him.

"Miss Quinn," he mumbled, his eyes as big as saucers as he couldn't stop staring at her smiling face, perfectly applied makeup and all while wearing that trench coat he had got her. She looked... well... happy.

"Its Harley Mistah Wayne," she laughed, and swung her handbag down on her desk in the corner, "So ya do know you got a meeting Mistah Wayne," she said pointing to the calendar on the wall with all his appointments scrawled in.

"Yes... Harley, thank you and I do want to apologize again about the..."

"No need toots... I mean mistah Wayne, really, everything's bright as daisy's!"

Bruce gritted his teeth but nodded. Maybe this was a little more worrying... Harley was up to something. Or maybe she wasn't maybe he was just being suspicious of her and not giving her the chance that she deserved. His head began to hurt, "I need to go to the meeting," he snapped rushing out the door.

"Jeesh," Harley muttered in the now empty, quiet office, "what did I do wrong?"

But, taking the empty office and the privacy from everyone else, plus the fact that Bruce had left her with no work, sometimes she felt he just wanted her their to keep an eye on her rather than her actually do anything, she picked up the office phone and dialed.

"Red," she whispered, a truffled voice snapped through.

"OoOh sorry Red, I thought you'd be up."

"ITS 9AM!" a tired scream down the phone came and Harley dropped the phone. Fumbling to pick it up she placed it back to her ear.

"I just wanted to make sure we were on for tonight! I am getting a wig on my lunch break!" Harley spoke.

"Yes, for gods sake Harley we are on, now let me get some freaking sleep!"

The phone went dead.

"Jeesh she does have a fiery temper," Harley muttered, "I should get her a wig too."

Harley couldn't wait until lunch. Bruce didn't come back from his big old fancy board meeting so she didn't see a problem in sneaking off for her hour break to the local mall. She covered her head in a scarf and with her new coat at least her body was hidden pretty well. In fact under the fine expensive stitching she could have been anyone.

She had never known their was such a market for wigs, she had never needed to disguise herself before with her costume but she realised one thing last night, she couldn't live without red and well batman wouldn't find out if she wasn't harley quinn any more- what if she was just Harley a brown-haired girl (at least while she was meeting Red).

The restaurant had white cloths and expensive flowers that stood as if on point and opened on command. Red was already at the table, stroking the rose in the vase with an expression of sadness.

"Aw common Red, it's a flower!" Harley squealed and Ivy came up to hug her.

"God, Harls, you look like... well I don't know a normal person!" Ivy muttered in her ear and Harley winked swishing the curls of her brown haired wig.

"Aint it just swell Red! That Bats will never know what hit him! I do miss my blonde hair, though, it made me who I was."

"What a woman obsessed with a sociopathic man who can't love her back," Ivy whispered under her breath.

"What?' Halrey asked, not hearing Ivy's murmurs.

"Nothing, Harls," Ivy answered swiftly. "So how was work?" Ivy asked, taking her cup of water and pouring it in the Rose's vase, almost maternally.

"Alright, Mistah Wayne is a real busy guy, didn't even really say hi and none of the other people will even talk to me after that robbing, it's like they think I am a criminal or something. I just don't get it," Harley sighed, picking up the menu and switching to the deserts, "Oooh Red the pudding looks good!"

"Harley, I have something to ask you," Ivy began to say cautiously, "since you are not fitting in at Wayne enterprises that well."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Harley interrupted, "Mistah Wayne is nice to me most of the time, and the pay is good, I will have enough money to do up my apartment after this month. "

"I am talking about real money though Harley," Ivy urged.

"What?" Harley asked, caught off guard, she turned hear head to the side, "money?"

"it's an art robbery Harls, a big one, this picture of a Frobreska Derskanz!"

"Frebie Dersjang?"

Ivy growled, "It's one of the most rarest plants on the souther hemisphere, Harley." Ivy's face suddenly turned a shade darker, and her eyes were lost as they were hypnotised on the rose, "it's worth more than five million and if I could just get my hands on it, I could sell it back to the museum of flower, where it belongs, not in an art museum! It is not art that is the beauty but the plant!"

"You want me to risk my job and freedom for a stinking picture of a plant?" Harley demanded, throwing the menu on the floor.

"Excuse me, do you need another minute?" a waiter with his nose so high in the air he had to look down to see Ivy and the brown haired disguised Harley,

"WE NEED A MINUTE TOOTS!" Harley screamed, pushing him backwards so hard he almost stumbled. But he patted down his uniform, placed his nose back in the air and walked away.

"What do you mean risk your freedom Harley," Ivy hissed, "You are not free, in a menial job, practically drooling over a self absorbed rich man whose your boss and your living in a half way house apartment, your still in custody of the state! Plus, batman is on your tail every five seconds! Your not free Harley they have turned you into a sheep!"

Harley's eyes filled to the brim with glassy tears, "Ya know Red, this is something you said you were proud of. Now, just cause I can't do a crime spree with you like old times I am a sheep?" She got her bag, and ripped off her wig. The restaurant went silent after a simultenous gasp at Harley's revealed identity.

"I may have changed but I am still Harley Quinn," she snapped and ran out the restaurant.


	11. Snap goes the clown

Harley was shaken. So shaken that she could barely sit still. Red was meant to be her friend. Her light at the end of this grey, looming tunnel. Yet, at the dinner, she had proven herself to be just as much a part of the darkness that was chasing Harley, trying to envelope her.

Yet, what scared her, was that, that darkness, that cold icy feeling of crime excited her, and began to draw her toward it. The darkness made her smile, made her shiver and made her feel like she belonged. She tore of the subject, She couldn't handle dwelling on it.

The clock hit ten, tearing her out of her inner conflict and she sprang to action, determined not to let Red influence her, especially not for some picture of a plant.

Harley knocked on Bruce's office door, but he was hidden by the towers of paperwork. He was furious, his head of his Wayne Paper factory had just authorised to tear down one of the most rarest forests, with pandas, tigers and endangered birds, galore.

"Mistah Wayne, uh Bruce," Harley called, chapping quietly on the door.

But, he couldn't hear, he was listening to Jefferson blatantly reject the rights of animals, that Bruce had previously vowed to maintain.

"Jesus, I can't believe you, your actions are indescribable," Bruce snapped down the phone, still hidden completely by the books and paperwork.

Harley's jaw dropped, was he yelling at her?

"I just came to tell you that your appointment is in five minutes!" she squealed but he cut her off, yelling down the vote.

"You have destroyed homes for millions of living creatures, you have destroyed lives! That is unforgivable!"

"But, I thought you said my past didn't matter,"

"Of course it's unforgivable!" Bruce roared.

She began to cry, overwhelmed suddenly by the shock of it all, she ran from the office.

"That wildlife needs preserving, not torn down by some business man, one more blatant move that show disrespect for the environment and you will be suspended!" Bruce yelled down the phone before hanging up, unaware that anyone had even come in close proximity with his office.

Harley couldn't hold her emotion inside, had she not felt something for Bruce, even if it had been in her mind, she was sure his actions of kindness towards her were more than just, kindness. She ran to her old desk and banged her head off the face of it, as if she could beat out her thoughts. Maybe life would be easier that way.

"So, Mr. Wayne finally realised that your nothing more than a two bit criminal, took him long enough!"

Harley looked up, a woman, who worked at the nearby desk from her was standing in front of her, with a smirk on her squeezed face.

"I aint a criminal, I changed," Harley stuttered, wiping the tears and running mascara from her eyes.

"Your nothing but a criminal, clown girl, having you here has caused nothing but turmoil for this office! You can't change evil!" The woman snapped and Harley snapped along with her. Like a twig she snapped on the inside. She took the desk and with all her might she pushed it forward, so it toppled that woman and knocked the smirk, along with her teeth, off her face.

"Take that!" Harley Quinn snapped and for once, even while she was standing in the light, she could see the darkness slowly creep around her, and it was exhilarating.


	12. Chapter 12

Harley had never run so fast, out of a building before, when no one was chasing her. But no one was, they were as stunned as she was and she knew exactly where she was going. But she wasn't going slowly. No. she was not going to walk like Batman's pathetic little lap dog, she was going to drive. She whistled for a taxi, turning her face sideways, so no one would recognize her easily, then when the man stopped she tore him out the car so fast all he saw was a racing pavement against his own car wheels as they drove away.

"I'm BACK!" she screamed out the open windows, chirping along with the roaring wind. She screeched to a stop in the alleyway before Reds house and running up the stairs she slammed open the door.

"Honey," she called in her devilish voice, "I'm home."

Red, who was holding a plant plot, now vacant, dropped it, smashing it on the floor, but a grin spread on her face.

"I knew they wouldn't change you, kid."


End file.
